Definition of Love
by FuyaFuse
Summary: Susan comes back from America to find out her Sister, Miranda Lotto, doesn't live in that town anymore. Find out what happens on her journey to find her. Kanda X OC and Lavi x OC Rated T for cursing.
1. Character Info

Name: Susan Lotto

Nationality: German

Height: 170 cm (5'5 ft)

Weight: 55 kg (122 lb)

Birthday: July 22

Age: 18

Zodiac: Cancer

Blood Type: O

Looks: She looks like Miranda just a little thicker and longer hair.

Personality: She is the opposite of her sister. She is kind but just like everyone else she has her day and when that happens stay away from her. Don't bother to try to make her happy because it won't work.

Likes: Chrysanthemums, Baking, Music, and Sewing

Dislikes: Anything Dirty and Millennium Earl

Family: Miranda Lotto is her older sister.

Past: She use to live with Miranda until she turned 16 then she went to live in America for an exchange program and decided to come back to check on her 2 years later.


	2. Chapter 1

**_This is the 1st chapter of Definition of Love and I hope you like it though it's pretty short._**

**_Chapter 1 Lost Then Found_**

**Susan's P.O.V**

I just made it to town a couple of minutes ago, but now I'm walking down the market some people I was friends with before I left saying hello. I looked at the letter Miranda had sent me abot a 6 weeks ago when I told her I was coming back from America.

**~26 Minutes Later~**

_I walked into the apartment building and went to the front desk and rung the bell. A man turned around and asked "Are you here to rent?" "No sir I am looking for one of your tenants." "What might their name be?" I told him my sister name and he looked shocked "Oh! Miss Miranda had left about a month ago, but I have a question." "Oh do ask." "Why are you looking for her did she know she is filled with bad luck." My protective side came out and I told him "That's my sister you're talking about!" "you must be Susan, Miranda asked me to give this to you." The man handed me a paper with another address on it ignoring my previous comment which I am glad he did "Thank you kind sir." I said skipping about the door looking at the piece of paper in my hand it looked familiar so I took out a booklet filled with addresses and phone numbers and skipped to the last page and looked at the note the landlord gave me and they matched I guess I have to go straight to work if I want to see her._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Destination Love**_

**Susan P.O.V**

I started dozing off in my seat on the train actually I fell in between the seats face first. I looked up and some guy was in my he had an eyepatch on he held his hand towards me and I took it "Are you okay, beautiful?" He pulled me to his chest. I pushed away to try to get some space between us while stuttering "K-können Sie bitte lass mich gehen?" He dropped his arms "Mein Name ist Lavi, was Ihnen gehört?" He's bilingual too well at least I can hold a secret conversation with him "My name is Susan." I waited for Lavi's shocked expression then continued "And you're an exorcist like me." "Are you part of the Black Order?" "Not yet, I am an exorcist from the North American branch." I was running to another train cart, but an old guy with make up on was in the way. So I turned to run back to where I came but Lavi was behind me "Where are you going?" I turned back to the old guy I have to go or it's going to be too late I blushed and looked down "I have to use the girl's room." I lied but I highly doubt they noticed "It's the other way." Lavi turned to the side I look at him gratefulness in my eyes "Thank you!" Lavi led me to the restroom I thanked him again I closed the door behind me "Innocence activate." I whispered so the guys couldn't hear me.

**_{Now about Susan innocence;_**

**_Susan innocence is parasitic called Hunters Glow which is located in her left when it is activated it turns green which can find akuma. Her eye puts neon green targets on the akuma [or anything else] so that even a non anti-akuma weapon can kill the akuma if it hits the center of the target. So basically you can throw a rock and it can kill the weakness of Hunters Glow is that it can only it's accommodator can kill it using the targets. Her tears or blood can be bullets. There is also other kinds of color targets which can do other stuff.}_**

I looked up and seen the emergency escape route and hopped on top of the toilet and pushed it open lifting myself up a little bit and clawed the rest of the way up still be quiet. I ran to the part of the second train car It's moving pretty fast so I half to speed up. I picked up the speed and made a target on the first cart and shot a bullet.

**Lavi's P.O.V**

It's been five minutes since she went into the bathroom "Are you ok?" I got no response. I tried knocking on the door, then it opened and was empty "She's gone." I looked at Bookman then hopped on to the toilet to get to the emergency exit. I sat on top of the train car with my legs dangling out the exit. I see her almost at the first cart and we are about to enter a tunnel "Go to the first cart while I catch up to her up here." I ran as fast I could on a moving vehicle almost which isn't that fast. What could she possibly be doing, She's gone from my eye sight and the first few carts are in the tunnel. I kept running not letting the shadows get to me.

_**I'm sorry for the lateness I kinda got jammed up with the homework and new semester, actually it's currently 4:35 in the morning and I decided I needed to at least finish it.**_

1. K-können Sie bitte lass mich gehen - Can you please let me go

2. Mein Name ist Lavi, was Ihnen gehört - My name is Lavi, what's yours


End file.
